


you're out of sight (but not my mind)

by giyeon



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyeon/pseuds/giyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses that strong back pressing up against him, whispering secrets into his ears while they ponder in shared silence. He misses broken chords, deep laughter, and low moaning mingling together in a terribly perfect harmony. Shuuzo wants to be around Rom, to talk to him and be touched by him. He stops himself every time, but he’s tired tonight and it’s been a long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're out of sight (but not my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've written smut in like...9 million years at least. so listen. hear me out.
> 
> this is like 100% self-indulgent, so i'm sorry if parts of it are just "what?" this started from a series of conversations and kink sorting (a wild night, trust me). now all i've done for like a week is think about sinful romshu. my life is slowly falling apart thanks to becoming a huge fucking furry.
> 
> anyway, i'm really emo for these two and hopefully the next thing i write for sb69 won't be this disastrous. shout-out to reina (chouhimes) for editing this fic! enjoy????-

The joint practice was not his idea. Neither was staying at the same hotel to bargain for a cheaper price. Although, after seeing the look on Rom’s face when he enters the rented practice space, Shuuzo kind of wishes it was his idea. 

It was his manager who booked Shingancrimsonz as their opening act, citing their rising popularity as a good enough reason to get them on board with Trichronika’s MIDI City tour. They were only playing a few venues, so the travel expenses were cheap enough to even convince Shingancrimsonz’s manager of the benefits. 

That’s how Shuuzo finds himself in the same room as Rom, sweating uncomfortably from evening practice. Crow comes bounding into the room, high energy and shouting at the top of his lungs about the coming weekend’s opening performance. The rest of Shingan follows in a quieter fashion. Rom in particular keeps his eyes glued to the floor, twirling a drumstick in one hand. Shuuzo can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face.

“Anyway, are you guys going to leave now, or what?” Crow barks out. 

The twins ignore him, sitting on the floor with their feet pressing together as they finish stretches. Shuuzo wipes his arms down and flings the towel over his shoulder, “Of course! Unfortunately, we can’t just leave everything half-finished like you guys.” 

Shuuzo can just barely hear Rom scoff over the loud cackle Crow produces in response to his statement. “We never leave anything half-finished! We rock hard and rock ‘em all!” 

“Whatever you say.” Shuuzo shrugs, and reaches for his bag that’s tossed under the table.

Kai and Riku quickly pack their things up and follow closely in Shuuzo’s footsteps out of the practice room. He hesitates by the doorway, shooting a glance at Rom. He can’t help but smirk when Rom’s fists visibly clench around the drumstick he's twirling.

Without another word, Shuuzo leaves the practice room, the twins trailing silently and nervously behind him until they’re out of earshot. 

“Those guys make me nervous…” Riku mutters.

“Nah, they’re just loud and obnoxious. Right, Shuuzo-kun?” Kai grins.

Shuuzo chuckles mostly to himself, “Right. They’re only trying their best to be intimidating when overwhelmed with the weight of our fame. They’re harmless.” 

Riku shakes his head, but Shuuzo knows that he’s confident nonetheless. If there’s one thing he’s grateful for, it’s that the twins never doubt Trichronika’s might in the music industry. They stand proud in the face of any rival, and Shuuzo wouldn’t have it any other way. There was no point in being at the top if they don’t have people crawling to take them on.

“I think I’ll be heading to my room for the evening. You boys enjoy yourselves, okay?” Shuuzo winks at them, throwing up a peace sign before turning towards the elevators.

“Okay!” The boys said in unison, rushing off happily towards the lobby, likely to indulge in the food lounge across the way.

Shuuzo makes his way up to the highest floor in the hotel, careful to go unnoticed by everyone who wanders the building. He likes knowing that people recognize and watch his moves. It makes him feel good, but he’s exhausted from preparing for this tour. The last thing he wants is to get caught up in a fan's fawning. 

His room is opposite the twins’ in the farthest corner of the hotel. Sliding the keycard and pushing the door open, he’s greeted with a hallway leading to a wide open living room space. Despite the luxurious amenities provided and the incredible view of the sunset visible from his balcony, Shuuzo ignores the sights in favor of rushing to the bathroom to wash off. He discards his practice bag on the floor near the dresser, and tosses his clothes immediately onto the rather large bed. He turns his phone off to avoid being pestered by his manager; anything the man had to say could wait until morning and another day of rigorous practice. Shuuzo just wants to soak in the bath for as long as possible before he inevitably became wrinkly. 

 

 

It must’ve been at least an hour before Shuuzo finally musters up enough energy to get out of the tub. His legs are incredibly sore and tired, his arms following a similar pattern of dull throbbing. After quickly changing into a pair of gray sweats and a loose white t-shirt, he collapses on the living room couch.

He grabs the remote off the coffee table and flips through channels on the flat screen, but nothing seems to catch his attention. In the end, he puts on a generic rock music channel to quietly filter through the room. Shuuzo leans his head against cushion, eyes closing in an attempt to take a nap. However, the soreness in his muscles only flares up the more he sits there curled up on the couch.

“Ugh,” he groans, pushing himself out of the seat.

Shuuzo returns briefly to the bedroom to dig through his suitcase for a pack of cigarettes lying at the bottom of a side pouch, hidden from sight. It’s barely been used, only two missing from the pack. Shuuzo grabs one and the lighter from his nightstand, then makes his way out to the balcony.

The air in MIDI City at night is freezing mid-November, and the balcony’s railings are frozen to the touch. Shuuzo rubs his arms to get blood flowing before putting the cigarette between his lips and lighting it. He inhales deeply, feeling the smoke burn his throat and curl around his lungs. After a few intakes, his body becomes well adjusted to the temperature outside and he feels himself finally relax. It’s been too many rehearsals and too many promotional shoots, and although Shuuzo never regrets his lifestyle, it’s still exhausting. While he leans against the railing, he blows clouds of smoke out into the city, watches them linger in the air before dissipating. His thoughts wander away from work for the first time in a while. 

“Your manager is going to kill you if he sees you doing that.” 

_Of course_ , Shuuzo thinks bitterly. He should’ve expected that nothing in this world would work out in his favor without some struggle.

Rom leans against the glass doors to the balcony adjacent from Shuuzo’s own. His face is unreadable aside from a mild look of disdain that he shoots the cigarette in Shuuzo’s hand. Thankfully, he’s clad in a black t-shirt and pair of jeans which saves Shuuzo the effort of having to fight off glances at the man’s muscles. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him. Besides, I don’t do it often.” Shuuzo swishes his tail in tandem with his response, lifting the cigarette to his lips again to take a drag.

“It’s going to kill your voice. Then what’ll you have left?” Rom crosses the distance from the doors to lean against the railing of his own balcony.

“My stunning good looks, hopefully.” Shuuzo shrugs.

Rom doesn’t reply and they stand in the most uncomfortable silence possible. It’s hard to be around Rom alone without either of them making snide comments (or throwing punches on Rom’s part). Shuuzo thinks to himself that they’ve both forgotten how to be around each other, having to remember with every brief meeting. He isn’t one for keeping his mouth shut, though, so he finally breaks the tension:

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you guys are my neighbors. Do they have you all in one room?” He tilts his head.

Rom scoffs and nods, “Unfortunately. Said it was to save money, but the pampered prince gets his own room separate from his bandmates.” 

“It’s nothing special. Really, it’s rather boring being alone in here,” he shrugs. Shuuzo can tell Rom doesn't know how to respond, he just scratches the back of his head and looks out into the night sky instead of at Shuuzo. When did Rom stop looking at him?

“Anyway, you’re lucky I caught you instead of one of those other guys. They would’ve ripped you to shreds.”

Shuuzo puts his cigarette out on the railing, “Hah! I’d like to see them try. What are your pathetic excuses for bandmates doing anyway?” 

Rom reflexively throws a punch, but Shuuzo is already out of his range with the space between their balconies, and even more so when he backs up after making the statement. He can’t help but smirk at Rom’s clenched jaw and the look of pure disgust in his eyes.

“Are you ever _not_ insufferable? God.” Rom growls deep in his throat, and Shuuzo wishes his heart wouldn’t skip a beat. 

“I try my best not to be,” he lies, “Really, though, what are they up to?” 

Rom surveys him for a moment, ears twitching in irritation. “They’re probably still arguing about bedroom arrangements. Crow insists that Aion sleep on the couch so he gets a bed to himself.” 

Shuuzo laughs, “Why am I not surprised? Got tired of trying to pick for them?”

Rom rolls his eyes, “Picking for them is impossible. I might as well crash on the couch.”

 _Come stay with me_ , the words catch on Shuuzo’s tongue. He doesn’t want to say anything, for Rom’s sake. They go down this road all the time, disagreeing and fighting over things they can’t change anymore. Rom is always angry and bitter with Shuuzo, his feelings boiling over from more than a year of regret. It’s stressful being around each other, yet Shuuzo always finds himself craving Rom’s company. He misses that strong back pressing up against him, whispering secrets into his ears while they ponder in shared silence. He misses broken chords, deep laughter, low moaning mingling together in a terribly perfect harmony. Shuuzo wants to be around Rom, to talk to him and be touched by him. He stops himself every time, but he’s tired tonight and it’s been a long week.

“Do you want to come inside?” he finally offers. 

Shuuzo can hear Rom shuffle beside him, tail swishing in surprise, but he doesn’t want to look. He’s too afraid that if he does, his eyes would give away everything he was thinking to himself. Rom was too good at understanding him. 

After a minute, Rom finally speaks, “I don’t think--”

Shuuzo turns to him quickly, cutting Rom off mid-sentence. He isn’t quite sure what to say in response, his reasons for inviting Rom are all over the place. Rom doesn’t seem convinced that anything Shuuzo could say would change his mind, anyway, but he waits nonetheless. 

“There’s a fully stocked minibar in here. Just grab a few drinks, watch television, isn’t that what old friends do? Besides, it’ll give you a break from the babysitting.” Shuuzo smiles half-heartedly at him. 

Rom seems to get the message and clenches his jaw. For a moment, Shuuzo is certain that he’s going to decline the request; after all, what reason does he have for being around the superstar? Rom finally exhales, and his fists relax at his sides. He gives Shuuzo his own half-hearted smile and nods, “Sure. Let me just see what those guys are up to.”

With that, he leaves Shuuzo out on the balcony alone, retreating into Shingan’s room likely to scold the other band members. 

For a moment, Shuuzo doesn’t know what to do, the shock of Rom’s reply still lingering in the air. He feels like he’s been electrocuted, too excited and suddenly aware to even feel the throbbing of his muscles anymore. He quickly retreats back into the hotel room, tossing the remains of his cigarette into the trash bin and washing his hands of the smell. Once he finishes, he skips over to the other side of the living room space to the minibar. There’s a rack of fine wines next to the bartop, and he skims the names on them until he finds a syrah that catches his eye. He places it on the bartop, then rummages about the minibar until he finds the stash of scotch.

A knock resounds from his hotel door just as he pulls out two glasses. Shuuzo doesn’t realize he is running towards it until he’s there, and has to compose himself before turning the knob. 

Rom stands on the other side, broad shoulders taking up the doorway, arms crossed defensively in front of him. His tail swishes lightly behind him, and Shuuzo can tell it’s because he’s nervous. He can’t blame him, after all, he feels the same. They both know how their brief encounters typically end.

“Come in,” Shuuzo smiles.

They both make their way into the hotel room, Shuuzo shutting the door behind them. 

“It’s definitely quieter than my room, that’s for sure.” Rom snorts. 

Shuuzo can’t help but laugh, “I can imagine. Make yourself comfortable, I was getting drinks for us.” 

“Scotch for me,” Rom says and plops down on the long sofa.

Shuuzo nods and turns quickly to the minibar, face flushing as he realizes he’s already pulled out Rom’s favorite.

Shuuzo pours their drinks with little chatter, stealing glances at Rom who seems preoccupied with clicking through channels on the television. He doesn’t quite know what to say. Even if he tried to speak, he’s sure he’d say something that would piss Rom off and have him storming out. They’re used to this game of pretending not to know each other, and Shuuzo doesn’t regret the choices he’s made in life. If he had the opportunity to do it again, he would--all the furtive touches, the stolen glances, the shared joy, the breathlessness, the screaming, the crying, the pure agony. 

“You sure it’s not illegal for you to listen to this?” Rom gestures towards the TV with his head, taking the scotch off Shuuzo’s hands. He had flipped back to the rock channel Shuuzo was listening to earlier, likely unable to find anything interesting to watch at the moment.

Shuuzo sits down next to him, carefully placing himself a few inches away. He swirls the wine in the glass before taking a sip.

“Very funny. I still like this kind of music, you know? It’s...nostalgic.” he shrugs.

Rom barks out a laugh in response, shaking his head while he downs some of his drink. “Fucking hilarious...I was convinced all you listened to was your own voice.”

“I like to change it up sometimes.” Shuuzo leans back against the cushions. 

“I’m sure you do,” Rom shakes his head and goes back to staring at the television. “You look exhausted.” 

“Tch.” Shuuzo clicks his tongue, “It’s been quite hectic lately. The twins and I have bounced between interviews and practice and concerts. This tour is really the last step in this long process.” 

“Have you been eating and sleeping?” Rom gives him a concerned look.

Shuuzo laughs, “Are you still worrying about me after all this time?”

This seems to shut Rom up, and he downs another slosh of scotch. They sit in silence once more, and Shuuzo bites back a whine. He’s tired of running in circles and arguing and silence. Before Rom would just laugh, care for Shuuzo despite his quirks, try his best to stay collected. Shuuzo didn’t have to filter everything out of his mouth because Rom just knew. They don’t fit anymore--he and Rom--and Shuuzo knows that.

“You still haven’t gotten that thing removed?” Rom finally says.

Shuuzo brings his gaze back up to meet Rom. The other man is watching him intensely, eyes on the area between Shuuzo’s shoulder and neck where the t-shirt he’s wearing has slipped. There’s a slither of black ink poking out from under his t-shirt, barely reaching the tip of his shoulder. 

“Too much effort. All of my costumes cover it up, anyway.” Shuuzo downs the rest of his wine, sighing tiredly.

Rom scoffs, “You’ll try to cover up just about anything from the past.” 

“At least I know how to move on,” Shuuzo smirks at him.

Instead of throwing a punch like Shuuzo expected, Rom downs the rest of his scotch, slamming the glass down on the coffee table. He looks like he’s caught between killing Shuuzo or killing the table, and from the way the table shakes slightly, Shuuzo’s sure he’ll live another day. 

“I should go.” Rom finally says, standing to stretch his legs. “We have more shit to prepare tomorrow before the tour.”

Shuuzo doesn’t know what the right thing to say is, but maybe it’s because he’s a little tipsy that he reaches out and grabs Rom’s wrist. 

“Stay,” he really doesn’t mean for it to sound pleading.

“Shuu…”

“Will you ever stop calling me that?” 

“Calling you what? Your name?”

“You’re the only one who still considers that my name.” Shuuzo can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips.

Rom’s ears twitch in irritation, and he sighs deeply, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. Shuuzo isn’t quite sure what to make of it, so he just loosens his grip on Rom’s wrist and gently grabs his hand. 

“Please,” his voice is barely a whisper. 

They’re still for a second before Rom turns to face him, readjusting his hand so that he can grip Shuuzo back. Rom’s hands are bigger and protective despite the amount of times they’ve tried to swing punches at people.

“Why are you doing this?” 

Shuuzo shakes his head, “I don’t know. I told you, it’s lonely here. I’m a little tipsy.” 

“You barely drank anything. Do you really need me to keep you company?” 

“I want you to.”

Rom’s figure towers over him while he’s standing, so Shuuzo leans back into the couch, gently tugging his hand. That doesn’t bite, so Shuuzo settles for throwing his head back and laughing. He doesn’t know why, it just seems like the appropriate response. The alcohol he downed sits warmly in his stomach, and everything about this is all just too funny to him. Rom’s eyebrows furrow in response, and he leans over Shuuzo.

“Lying really doesn’t help your cause,” His breath smells entirely of scotch and he’s too close to Shuuzo’s face, “Why do you have to act like... _this_.”

“Like what?” Shuuzo bats his eyelashes innocently, “I’m really not lying.”

“Bullshit.” Rom hisses.

“Only a little,” Shuzo grins. “I’m not really tipsy. I am lonely, though. I miss this.”

Rom stares into Shuuzo’s eyes, grip tightening on his hand, and it hurts more than just physically. Shuuzo notices Rom has yet to punch him and kisses him before the chance is gone. 

It’s an unpleasant mixture of wine and scotch, their teeth bumping together. Shuuzo can’t complain though because Rom doesn’t pull back immediately. He had forgotten how much he loves having Rom’s lips against his, even if it wasn’t the perfect situation. Shuuzo’s chest flares up, but once he moves his free hand to gently touch Rom’s face, the other pulls back. 

“Stop. Seriously, just...” Rom’s face contorts painfully, and Shuuzo hates that he’s always the cause of it. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Shuuzo asks, gently rubbing his thumb over Rom’s cheekbone.

“You always get what you want, don’t you?” Rom replies bitterly.

“I deserve it all.” Shuuzo smiles, and he means it.

Rom immediately grabs him by the back of his neck and smashes their lips together again. It’s worse than the first, all aggression and no care, but Shuuzo loves it. He happily opens his mouth to let Rom do whatever he pleases. Their tongues bump together completely out of sync, and it really is a terrible kiss. Yet when Rom presses him closer, fingers gripping the back of his neck desperately, the only thing that keeps Shuuzo from groaning is the vicious bite Rom gives his lower lip. Shuuzo feels blood seep into his mouth, and he abruptly pulls back. 

“Ugh,” Shuuzo’s tongue flickers out to wipe the blood off his lip. 

“I’m sorry,” Rom replies. He’s sincere, as Shuuzo has always known him to be when it came to these things.

He looks into Rom’s eyes and smirks, “It’s okay. I like it.” 

The leopard’s eyes go wide and his face immediately starts turning red. He falters for a moment before resting his forehead against Shuuzo’s and letting out a shaky laugh. “You’re terrible,” he mumbles, “Fucking pain in the ass. I hate you. I hate that you do this to me. I hate that you left, and I hate that you’re happier now. God, I hate you.”

Shuuzo just smiles sadly in response, and pecks Rom’s nose. He tightens his grip on Rom’s hand and tugs him down onto the couch next to him. Rom doesn’t move when Shuuzo shifts and hooks his leg over him, straddling his lap. Shuuzo would think he’s scared if it wasn’t for the hand coming up to rest on his thigh. 

He thinks about saying something, gazing down into Rom’s eyes, but he finds himself unable to. Being like this with Rom is like feeling years younger--carefree, without the weight of stardom on his shoulders. Despite how much Shuuzo loves his life and fame, there’s something about being with Rom that brings him back down from the stars. Rom is rubbing his thumb across Shuuzo’s thigh, so he finally caves, sitting up on his knees and kissing the drummer.

He makes it slower and sweeter, something neither is accustomed to anymore. Shuuzo hates to admit that they’ve kissed plenty of times since they broke up, but it was always rushed and angry. He wants it to be amiable for once, wants to savor the taste of Rom’s lips, the feel of his tongue. He trails his hands down Rom’s arms, feeling the tight muscles underneath his fingertips, and back up to wrap around his neck. Rom keeps one hand steady on Shuuzo’s thigh and brings the other to trail down his spine, gently stroking his tail. 

They kiss for what feels like decades, breaking for only the smallest of seconds to breathe, then diving back in for more. Shuuzo can feel the heat radiating off Rom’s body, and it pools in his own stomach. Rom’s tail slides up to wrap around his other thigh while his hand starts trailing upwards. He gives Shuuzo’s ass a squeeze, pulling him forward to press against Rom’s chest. Shuuzo’s knees feel weak and he moans into the kiss. They really didn’t know each other as well anymore, but some things always came rushing back.

“Hot,” Shuuzo mumbles in between kisses, “You’re really hot.” 

Rom grunts in reply, and lets Shuuzo pull away enough to get his hands under Rom’s shirt. He yanks the t-shirt off very clumsily and tosses it somewhere on the floor. Rom’s chest is nothing secret, yet Shuuzo can’t help but run his hands over every inch, nails lightly grazing the skin. They kiss like they’re desperately trying to hold onto something that isn’t quite there. 

Shuuzo shifts to sit in Rom’s lap, fingers stroking up and down his abdomen. Rom tenses up instinctively, but he massages Shuuzo’s ass and keeps him locked in close. Shuuzo doesn’t mind, especially not with the way Rom’s tongue works its way around his mouth. Lack of air can hardly encompass the breathlessness that Shuuzo feels when he’s this close to the other man. It’s as if his chest is locked up, incapable of taking anything in that Rom hasn’t personally given him. 

They part again, Shuuzo gasping for air. Rom doesn’t hesitate to start kissing down Shuuzo’s jaw, his sharp teeth grazing the skin ever so lightly. Shuuzo is panting for breath, fingers coming up to run through Rom’s hair and lightly tug at the ends. He suddenly feels a sharp pain in his neck, and Rom is biting into his skin, a hungry growl emanating from his throat. It hurts, even more since it’s been so long, but Rom licks the wound and kisses it lightly. Shuuzo hates to admit he likes being marked by Rom. None of his costumes reveal much of his neck, so it’s mostly personal. It’s the thought of Rom having control over him like that, to be able to lay marks all over his body.

Shuuzo grins and pulls Rom’s face back up to kiss him soft and sweetly. He doesn’t ever know how to say the things he wants to say to him. Most of the time he ends up insulting the drummer’s bandmates and career (not that he thinks he’s wrong). Rom seems to understand it like this, though, and he guides Shuuzo by the hips. Shuuzo grinds against him, eliciting a guttural groan, and Rom’s tail twitches against Shuuzo's thigh. 

Rom takes control and digs his fingers into Shuuzo’s hips, establishing a rhythm to his frantic grinding. They’re both unmistakably hard, and Shuuzo wants nothing more than to get Rom in his bed all night. He knows it won’t be that easy, it never has been. Rom always tries to escape at the last minute in an attempt to avoid the morning regret, but Shuuzo knows how to work him until he succumbs. 

Shuuzo wraps his arms around Rom’s neck and breaks free from the kiss to breathe. He leans his head against Rom’s muscular shoulder and grinds down on him. His hips are surely bruising from Rom’s iron grip. 

“That feels good,” he mumbles breathlessly against Rom’s neck, “Let me get you off.”

“Shuu,” Rom breathes in reply, guiding Shuuzo’s hips through more jerky thrusts. 

“Fuck--” Shuuzo gasps, “I want to suck your dick, Rom.”

Suddenly, Shuuzo is hoisted off the couch with ease, Rom’s hands guiding Shuuzo’s legs around his waist, stumbling towards the bedroom. Shuuzo kisses him, turned on by the display of Rom’s strength. They pull apart and Shuuzo scrapes his nails lightly down Rom’s arms, only momentarily leaving a mark. Rom hisses and then turns to face the bed. He gives Shuuzo another quick kiss before unlatching his legs and dropping him ungraciously onto the mattress. 

“How sweet,” Shuuzo smirks.

Rom rolls his eyes in reply, silencing any further complaints by approaching the edge of the bed. Shuuzo gets on his knees and glides his hands down Rom’s abs, dipping a finger into his belly button. He lets his fingers glide down Rom’s thighs, circling back up to grab a handful of his ass. Shuuzo smiles the entire time, his heartbeat feels like it's nestled in his ears. He hooks his fingers through Rom’s belt loop and drags him closer, breathing dangerously close to Rom’s erection. For a moment he simply pauses to let Rom stew, but he’s too hard in his own pants to hold out for long. 

Shuuzo kisses Rom’s dick through his jeans, licking up the zipper and to the edge of his belt. Rom hisses through his teeth, hands clenching at his sides. Shuuzo palms him, shooting a glance upwards and purposefully licking his lips, and Rom’s fists twitch. He finally starts kissing down Rom’s abs, lapping at the tense muscles while his hands work at undoing Rom’s pants. When the jeans finally slide to the floor, belt tossed aside, Shuuzo isn’t surprised by how hard Rom actually is. 

Shuuzo only briefly scrapes his teeth down Rom’s abs until they catch on the waistband of his boxers. Biting the fabric, he tugs at it and lets it snap back in place. His hands come up to slide them off at an achingly slow pace, before Rom’s dick is finally out in the open. Shuuzo simply smiles and runs a finger up the length, pressing it up against Rom. Rom lets out a shaky sigh, but Shuuzo pretends not to hear it. 

“You’re so hard,” Shuuzo comments mostly to himself.

“Are you really surprised?” Rom doesn’t seem insecure so much as annoyed.

“No,” Shuuzo grins. “I want to take it all.”

He runs his hand down the length of Rom’s dick, lightly gripping it at the base and working his way back up. Shuuzo repeats the motion a few times, mostly warming himself up, and a low groan is produced in response. Shuuzo finally licks up the underside of Rom’s cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. The leopard hisses in response, fists coming up to press against his eyes. 

Shuuzo starts off slow, licking him up and down and sucking mostly on the tip. Teasing was his speciality, but it never worked with Rom. His lips wrap around the tip and he takes Rom completely into his mouth. He sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and bringing a hand up to guide Rom’s dick into his mouth. If there was one thing Shuuzo had the utmost confidence in, it was this. He knew exactly how to twist his tongue and move his hands to coax Rom over the edge. That’s precisely why he didn’t lay out all his cards at once. 

“Fuck, Shuu…” Rom groans.

“I want you to,” Shuuzo says when he pulls away for air.

Rom lets out a shaky laugh, finally unclenching fists and bring a hand to run through Shuuzo’s hair. It’s soft and caring, unlike something Shuuzo would expect from someone who looked as though he was going to punch an entire building down. Shuuzo presses a kiss to Rom’s dick and gently rubs circle into the man’s hips.

“You know, you can be rougher if you want.” Shuuzo finally says.

Rom shrugs, “I know.”

“I mean, really rough.”

“Yeah, I know. You’ve never really complained about it before.”

“I want you to be rough.”

Rom pauses for a moment, fingers stilling in Shuuzo’s hair. Shuuzo makes sure to keep his eyes unwavering, as he repeats, “I want you to be rough with me. Pull my hair, slap me around, choke me-- I don’t really care. It turns me on.”

It seems as though Rom is going to say more, but instead he just nods. Shuuzo doesn’t know if he actually understands because his hands go back to clenching at his sides. Oh well, Shuuzo thinks and takes Rom in his mouth again. The least he can do is make it good until Rom is ready to fuck him.

As he starts pulling back up for air, Shuuzo suddenly feels fingers grip his hair and he can’t move. He shoots a glance up at Rom who looks back down at him with hungry eyes. The nearly angry look sends an impulse straight to Shuuzo’s cock. 

Rom’s features soften for a moment and he mumbles, “Sorry.”

Shuuzo doesn’t get to process the statement because suddenly Rom’s shoving his cock further into Shuuzo’s mouth than he had taken before. He gags a little, fighting back the urge to immediately pull back. Instead, he grips Rom’s hips and focuses on not making a mess of himself while Rom fucks his mouth.

Rom thrusts a few times, experimenting and seeing what works best. When he doesn’t decide right away, Shuuzo digs his nails into Rom’s hips. This seems to piss him off even more, because he bucks hard into Shuuzo’s mouth. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried this once before, but this was an entirely different experience. Rom’s thrusts are pointed and sharp, like he completely let go of his restraints. Shuuzo was choking, his gag reflexes fighting back while he swallows Rom’s dick as best he can. Rom shoves his dick deep into Shuuzo’s mouth in quick bursts, spit rolling down Shuuzo’s chin. The sounds he produces are nothing short of wheezing and sloshing. He loves it. He hates to admit that he loves the feeling of Rom’s cock in his mouth, slamming against this throat. 

Rom presses against him hard, his dick stilling against the back of Shuuzo’s throat. For a moment he thinks he’s going to run out of air, tears welling up in his eyes, but suddenly Rom pulls back. Too far back, so much that he has to yank Shuuzo by the hair to get him off. Shuuzo wheezes, taking in all the lost air, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“You look terrible,” Rom breathes, “You like that, though? Like it when I fuck your mouth?”

Shuuzo doesn’t know what to say, and he’s too winded to wipe the drool off his face or the tears in his eyes. Instead he just reaches for Rom’s cock again, desperately taking it back in his mouth. Rom yanks at his hair again, but this time instead of pulling all the way out, he only pulls back far enough to slam back in. Shuuzo makes a high-pitched sound, and he’s sure that by now his thumbs have bruised Rom’s hips. Rom tugs on his hair, forcing Shuuzo to look up at him. He can only imagine how he looks to Rom, on his knees with his mouth full of Rom’s cock, drooling and gagging on it with tears in his eyes. He’s practically begging for it, too.

“Fuck. I like this look on you, Shuu.” Rom bares his teeth and thrusts into Shuuzo’s mouth again, holding back a moan.

After a few more frantic jerks, Rom pulls all the way back and runs his fingers gently through Shuuzo’s hair. Shuuzo coughs a few times, but he actually manages to wipe most of the spit off his chin. He knows he can take more, wants to take more, but Rom seems to have something else in mind.

“Take it off. All of it,” he gestures with his head.

Shuuzo obliges, trying his best to be quick, and he thanks himself for wearing old clothes. His pants and boxers come off easily and he sits there in the loose t-shirt for a second. Rom takes his time, looking Shuuzo up in down with a mixture of lust and admiration in his eyes. Shuuzo reaches to take his shirt off, but Rom suddenly grips his wrists, stilling him. The leopard reaches over and pets Shuuzo on the head, caressing the blonde locks between his fingers. His fingers work their way to Shuuzo’s ears, scratching against the fur, and they fold in response. He hates how easy it is for Rom to switch from pure aggression to this brief softness.

“You’re so beautiful, Shuu. I know people tell you that all the time, but you’re just so fucking beautiful.” Rom whispers.

Shuuzo doesn’t know how to respond so he just nods slowly.

“I don’t know if I wanna fuck you hard or slow. Make you sing or cry.” Rom cups his cheek.

“I, uh,” Shuuzo is at a loss for words for once. 

“Hm. How about you get yourself ready while I decide then?” It isn’t really a question, Shuuzo decides.

When Rom’s hands pull back to cross in front of his chest, Shuuzo knows he’s finally allowed to touch himself. He throws his shirt off and onto the floor, wasting no time in stroking his dick, feeling the pressure in his stomach finally release. For a moment he just relishes in the feeling of his fingers, back arching into the sensation. 

A few strokes later, Shuuzo is readjusting himself so that he’s lying on his back, his ass just barely at the edge of his bed to allow his tail to hang off. He spreads his legs so that his feet curl around the edges, and he pumps his cock a few more times. Rom stands imposingly in front of him, watching every movement of his hands. Shuuzo takes this opportunity to run his hand up his chest, fingers sliding over his nipples. He moans, other hand working his cock, and he brings two fingers into his mouth. He makes a show of sucking on his fingers, tongue wrapping around each, eyes never breaking contact with Rom. When they’re nice and slick, he reaches under his legs to spread his ass open. Rom doesn’t hide any of his staring, and it urges Shuuzo on as he runs two fingers over his hole.

He circles around the edge, stifling a moan. Shuuzo is desperate to get fucked by Rom, so he immediately pushes a finger inside. Sliding it in and out a few times, he curls his finger around the edge to feel himself. He’s loose enough to slide another one in, pulling back out a few times to stretch the muscles and entertain Rom’s gaze. His works his fingers inside his ass as fast as he can, fingering himself more frantic than usual. Shuuzo throws his head back and moans as his fingers curl deep inside him. Rom doesn’t make any moves, but his jaw is clearly clenched as he watches Shuuzo loosen himself up. Shuuzo pumps his cock in time to the fingers moving inside him. He pulls back to lick three of his fingers, slowly pushing all of them in at once. It’s incredibly filling, they slide quickly in and out of his hole, but he wants more. He wants Rom to lean over and fuck him into the mattress, maybe even to the ground. 

“Lube. Condom.” Shuuzo’s too wrapped up in his fingers working himself up to form sentences.

“Where?” Rom asks.

Shuuzo moans, the tip of his finger brushing his prostate. He finally breathes out a reply, “Bathroom. Black bag. Front zipper.”

Rom steps away without hesitation, throwing the bathroom door open and rummaging around. Shuuzo can barely let out another cry before Rom is back, tossing the supplies next to him on the bed.

“Shit--” Shuuzo gasps out, pulling the slick digits out with a sound.

He’s panting, fingers trailing up his thighs, but he’s afraid if he touches himself anymore he’s gonna come. Loosening up is hardly a hassle for him, and he’d rather have Rom fuck him now than spend time on himself. Rom seems to agree with this because he finally moves to lean over Shuuzo’s body. Instead of kissing him, Rom sucks on his neck, teeth biting in the already sore spots. A rough hand grips Shuuzo’s thigh, and suddenly Rom shoves three fingers into his ass. They’re bigger than his own, but Rom takes no time in establishing a rhythm. Shuuzo gasps, hands fisted in the bedsheet, and Rom immediately silences him with a kiss. 

“Rom--” Shuuzo gasps when he pulls away. 

Rom’s understands and pumps Shuuzo up to his knuckles a few more times before dragging his fingers out. He reaches next to them for the condom and rolls it on with practiced ease. Shuuzo’s growing impatient, but he lets Rom flick open the bottle of lube and spread it generously on his cock. He finishes and stands there for a moment, staring at Shuuzo’s body. 

“What?” Shuuzo finally hisses, irritated by the delay.

“Nothing,” Rom shrugs. 

“Then why are you taking so long?” 

“If you’re so impatient, then you can do this yourself.”

Shuuzo scoffs, “You know I will.”

Rom rolls his eyes, but he walks to the other side of the bed and plops down. He makes himself comfortable against the pillows and then gestures, “Do it.”

Shuuzo curses himself for never keeping his mouth shut. He gets off his back and crawls towards Rom, hooking one leg over his abdomen. Shuuzo hovers for a moment, fingers trailing up and down his own thighs, then down Rom’s chest. His other hand reaches behind him, grabbing Rom’s dick and positioning it near his entrance.

“You’re taking too long,” Rom smirks.

“Are you going to criticize everything I do?” Shuuzo sighs.

“Sounds like someone I know.” Rom seems to think he’s clever.

Shuuzo guides himself down, taking Rom’s dick inch by inch. Rom’s always been thicker than the other guys Shuuzo has slept with, and even after all these years it’s still a shock to take him all in. He stretches Shuuzo wide and typically takes no time to wait for comfort, but that’s how Shuuzo likes it. Like this, though, Shuuzo lets himself adjust to the sudden intrusion, wiggling himself into a more comfortable position. His tail brushes over Rom’s thighs as it swishes to Shuuzo’s contentment.

When the pain is mostly subsided, Rom watching him carefully with hands behind his head, Shuuzo starts to move. He pulls up and back down a few times, achingly slow because he knows Rom hates it. Sometimes it’s nice to have control like this, picking the rhythm and bounce to his hips. Placing his hands on Rom’s torso, Shuuzo thrusts down harder onto Rom’s cock. He knows exactly when it hits his prostate, and he can’t speak for a moment before he lets out a strangled moan. He keeps that rhythm going, his own dick sliding against Rom’s stomach and smearing it with precome. Rom doesn’t touch at all, simply staring at Shuuzo and moaning in response to the movements. It’s punishment, really, but Shuuzo knows the leopard will crack.

“Feels so good,” Shuuzo gasps out, “You feel so _good_ , Rom.”

He moves in a small circle, letting out moans unceremoniously as Rom’s cock stretches him. It’s hard not to claw Rom’s skin when the tension begins to rise in the pit of his stomach. Shuuzo thrusts down into Rom a few more times, his legs shaking.

“You can barely keep this up,” Rom comments.

“I can...keep this up just fine.” Shuuzo pants.

“Really? Your legs are shaking.” Rom finally moves and grabs Shuuzo’s thighs, “You’re too skinny, that’s probably why.”

“I’ve always been...like this...” 

“Stardom isn’t what you imagined it to be, huh? Overworking yourself?” 

“Only in the bedroom--” Shuuzo chokes on his words as he hits his prostate again, legs nearly collapsing under himself. 

“I’m glad it’s everything you’ve ever wanted, really.” Rom rolls his eyes.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to say no.” Shuuzo smiles.

“You’re a piece of shit, Shuu.” Rom spits. 

Shuuzo lets out a shaky laugh, “I don’t regret leaving you. I made the right choice and I’m more than happy. This isn’t really the best time to be talking about this, though.”

“Right. I forgot we just fuck and then you avoid talking about things.”

“Exactly. I don’t want to hear you cry like a baby--” 

Shuuzo gets cut off by Rom’s hand wrapping around his neck and shoving him onto his back. There’s no actual pressure, most of Rom’s anger subdued by his good nature. Shuuzo lays there, suddenly empty, heart racing as he scans Rom’s eyes. He’s angry, really angry, but he doesn’t want to hurt Shuuzo (never actually does). 

“I’m so--” 

“Do it,” Shuuzo cracks a smile, “I don’t actually know how to keep my mouth shut.” 

“No. I don’t want to--” 

“Just _hurt me_. Didn’t I already say I wanted you to be rough with me? What difference does this make to choking on your dick?”

Rom contemplates it for a second, but he doesn’t release his grip on Shuuzo’s neck. Instead, he uses his free hand to guide his dick back to Shuuzo’s hole, pressing in slowly. He focuses on the movement of his hips, grunting and thrusting a few quick times. Shuuzo is always going to be just a little tight for him, stretched as much as he possibly can. Rom’s thrusts deeper, hooking Shuuzo’s leg over his shoulder to angle himself better. A brief gasp escapes Shuuzo’s lips before he’s suddenly cut off, incapable of producing any sounds when Rom’s fingers grip his throat tightly.

It’s hard to breathe properly, Shuuzo inhales in short gasps, but Rom doesn’t release his grip. He continues thrusting into Shuuzo while his fingers keep him planted firmly on the bed and breathless. The strangled moans that escape Shuuzo’s lips are cut off by the frequently alternating pressure on his throat. He knows it’s going to bruise badly by the way Rom’s blunt fingernails dig into the skin. 

“Are you going to say something, huh?” Rom grunts. 

Shuuzo can only muster out an ugly exhale before his throat is gripped shut again, tears welling in his eyes. Rom laughs in his face, slowing his pace until he’s barely sliding in and out of Shuuzo. 

“How would your fans feel seeing you like this? You’re completely under my control. Sucking cock, getting fucked like this, begging to be choked. What would they think?” Shuuzo can’t reply, but he tries anyway and that only forces Rom’s grip to tighten. Somehow, even though Shuuzo knows he doesn’t really mean what he’s saying, Rom’s eyes are painful.

“...Haha, no words? That’s new. Reminds me of another time you stayed absolutely quiet.” 

Rom’s grip on his neck loosens just enough for Shuuzo to cough out, “Rom, I’m--”

“Shut up. I’m gonna choke this pretty little voice out of you, Shuu.” Rom frowns and grips so hard Shuuzo thinks he’s going to actually pass out. 

Rom quickens his thrusts into shorter bursts, slamming into Shuuzo frantically. All Shuuzo can do is open his mouth in a quiet gasp--a choked moan--his hands fisting the bedsheets. His leg is shaking both from being hoisted over Rom’s shoulder for so long and because he feels like he’s gonna come. There’s no way for him to even express it, so all he does is make eye contact with Rom, his vision fogged up from the tears in his eyes. Rom doesn’t break pace and brings his free hand over to grip Shuuzo’s cock, pumping it a few times. 

“Come for me, Shuu.” He whispers, most of the aggression in his voice gone. 

A few more thrusts and Shuuzo comes with a choked cry, tears spilling down his cheeks while he struggles to let air out. Shuuzo comes hard, the pressure practically releasing in one go. He rides out his orgasm, coming all over his chest and Rom’s hand. The bedsheet is completely twisted in his hands, and he’d lurch forward if Rom didn’t keep him pressed against the mattress. 

A few seconds pass and he’s wheezing, most of the energy he’d built up dying down in his system. Rom finally lets go of his neck, cringing at what Shuuzo can only assume is a deep red outline of his hand on Shuuzo’s neck. He pulls out slowly, leaning back onto his heels. 

Shuuzo finally tries to speak, but the only thing that comes out is a series of coughing and hacking (not his most charming post-orgasm talk). His thigh is throbbing from soreness, and Shuuzo doesn’t really know if it’s the sex or daily practice that’s going to kill him by showtime.

“Sorry,” Rom finally grunts out, “You okay, Shuu?”

Shuuzo coughs a few more times, and points to the water bottle on the nightstand. Rom gladly leans over and tosses it towards Shuuzo. He drinks quickly, trying to clear his throat of the dry, burning sensation. After he manages to empty the water bottle and toss it to the ground, Shuuzo finally falls onto his back again and breathes.

“It’s okay,” he says, “That was the best orgasm I’ve had in ages. God, Rom, you’re so fucking sexy when you’re angry!” 

Rom is always sheepish when it comes to Shuuzo’s sincerity and dirty mouth, completely opposite of when he’s in the moment. “Yeah, yeah. You okay for more, or..?”

Shuuzo is aware that Rom is still painfully hard, his hands fisted on his knees to avoid touching himself. It’s cute in a way, and Shuuzo almost wants to stall just to stare at the leopard being meek like this. 

“Of course.” Shuuzo winks, “Whatever you want.” 

Rom smiles in return, placing both hands on either side of Shuuzo’s face and kissing him. Shuuzo wraps his arms around Rom’s neck and his legs around his waist. Rom hoists him up with ease, bringing Shuuzo into his lap without breaking them apart. His mouth is hot and wet against Shuuzo’s dried out lips. 

Their cocks rub against each other with every slight movement either one of them makes. Shuuzo feels himself slowly starting to get hard again, his tongue shoving Rom’s out of the way to explore at will. Rom brings his hand away from Shuuzo’s back and grabs his dick, pumping him again to get him hard. 

They curl into each other like that for a few seconds, Shuuzo getting worked up again by the feeling of Rom’s calloused fingers working his dick and their sloppy make out. He moves his hands down the leopard’s shoulder blades, letting his nails lightly graze the skin. Rom suddenly moves his other hand down to push Shuuzo’s tail out of the way and press two fingers into his hole. Without warning, Shuuzo bites back a moan and claws at Rom’s back, his nails pressing relentlessly into the flesh and across the length of Rom’s shoulder blades. He feels the skin rise, likely red and swollen, Shuuzo’s nails being just long enough to hurt. Rom hisses in reply, grip tightening on Shuuzo’s cock. Shuuzo claws at Rom’s back, leaving dark red marks whenever his nails pierce the skin. He’s completely hard again, his cock straining against Rom’s aggressive touch. Rom fingers his ass for a few seconds, alternating the pressure whenever Shuuzo moans into his mouth.

Rom finally breaks their kiss, “Turn around. Get on your knees.”

Shuuzo doesn’t need to to be told twice, and quickly pulls away. He crawls onto his knees, shimmying his ass into the air, ears perking up, and looking back with a smirk. If there’s one thing Shuuzo will always be, it’s proud. 

This doesn’t aggravate Rom, he just chuckles quietly to himself and moves back onto his knees. He slides a hand down the length of Shuuzo’s back, fingers running over the black ink that’s finally completely in his line of sight. Shuuzo’s tattoo starts at the tip of his left shoulder blade, curling across his back to end at the tip of his right hip. They had both gotten their tattoos the same month, though Shuuzo had chosen a more grandiose design than Rom. Somehow it worked in his favor because now it was easily covered up, hiding under layers of fabric, glitter, and painful memories. 

Rom’s fingers move past the tattoo to brush through Shuuzo’s fluffy mess of a tail. Shuuzo always combs it with care, taking great pride in making himself at presentable as possible. He doesn’t know what Rom is up to, but the drummer’s fingers curl around strands of his tail, then let them drop. Rom leans closer into Shuuzo, a hand fisting in Shuuzo’s tail to move it out of the way. He guides his dick to Shuuzo’s entrance and doesn’t waste time in pushing in. 

Shuuzo lets out a groan, his head dropping while he tries to stay up on his elbows. Rom thrusts into him a few times, Shuuzo meeting his stride by pushing back into it. They’re always able to find the right pace in just a few short seconds. Shuuzo doesn’t know whether to thank their natural inclination to always come back to each other, or curse it for never letting them move on. 

“Fuck, that feels good.” Shuuzo gasps out, shoving himself back onto Rom’s cock. 

Rom doesn’t say much, but he leans over Shuuzo’s back, pressing him closer to the mattress. His tongue runs down the length of Shuuzo’s neck, kissing it all over. Shuuzo moans, his arms shaking underneath the collective weight. Despite the fact that the entire room is hot, Rom’s lips in particular manage to sear Shuuzo’s skin.

Rom shifts again, removing himself from Shuuzo’s back and placing one hand on Shuuzo’s hip. Shuuzo suddenly feels a sharp pain as Rom yanks his tail, his fingers knotting in the strands. He yelps, shooting a glare back at the drummer who only smirks and tightens his grip on Shuuzo’s hip. If he didn’t get the message across the first, when Rom yanks his tail for a second time, Shuuzo shoots up. Rom pulls on it until Shuuzo is pressed against Rom’s chest. 

“That fucking _hurts_ ,” Shuuzo hisses.

“I thought you wanted to get hurt.” Rom smirks.

Using the position to his advantage, Rom thrusts deep into Shuuzo, his cock pressing against the tight walls. He moves his hand away from Shuuzo’s hips and up across his body instead. Rom’s fingers work their way up to Shuuzo’s nipples and pinches them. Shuuzo gasps out and feels Rom’s face press against his, so he turns to smash their mouths together. 

He loves the feeling of Rom all over him, playing with him. Shuuzo pushes himself back onto Rom’s dick, groaning at the way Rom’s hips roll in time to the flick of his fingers over Shuuzo’s nipples. Rom doesn’t let go of his tail, tugging on it whenever he jerks into Shuuzo to pull the man back. Shuuzo breaks their kiss, but they stay close, breathing and panting against each other.

“I’m close,” Rom mumbles.

“Come for me, Rom...” Shuuzo mumbles, “Fuck, I want to make you come.” 

Shuuzo swallows thickly, his legs shaking as he struggles to keep pace with Rom. He’s close to coming for the second time this night. Rom buries his face in Shuuzo’s neck, wrapping both hands around Shuuzo’s waist and focusing on thrusting a few more times, and Shuuzo brings an arm up to run his fingers through Rom’s hair and scratch his ears. 

“Fuck, Shuu...” Rom moans, “I’m coming.” 

Rom comes with a hard thrust, his fingers digging into Shuuzo’s hips. He jerks a few more times, riding out his orgasm with a low groan. Shuuzo doesn’t take long to come, his knees incapable of holding out anymore and he’s held up solely by Rom’s arms. 

They breathe heavily against each other for a second, Rom holding Shuuzo by the waist. They’re both overcome by their orgasms, Shuuzo too tired to even move another muscle. Rom finally huffs out a sigh, shifting so that Shuuzo can fall onto his back, landing on the pillows Rom was leaning on earlier. 

“Ow,” Shuuzo mumbles half-heartedly. The throbbing is all over, hard to pin just one spot more pained than another.

Rom stretches out the kinks in his neck, making cracking sounds that cause Shuuzo to cringe. He gets up off the bed and looks around the room. 

“Do you have tissues or something?” Rom looks back at Shuuzo.

“No, just grab a face towel from the bathroom.” 

Rom nods, slowly dragging the condom off and knotting it at the end. He opens the bathroom door, flicking the light switch on. Rom returns with a towel, already having cleaned himself off, and climbs into the other side of the bed. 

He gently runs the towel over Shuuzo’s abdomen and thighs, cleaning off most of the mess they made. When he’s finished, he gets up to put the towel in the garbage (presumably so the maid won’t find it). 

Shuuzo’s already closing his eyes by the time Rom is satisfied enough to crawl into the bed, throwing an arm across Shuuzo’s waist. He’s even more tired than he was before and ten times more sore. He blames the heat of sex dying down and the sudden cold draft in the room when he turns to curl into Rom. They shift into a comfortable position, Shuuzo’s face buried in Rom’s neck and their legs intertwining. Rom’s tail curls over Shuuzo’s thigh, and they both yawn in the same breath.

It doesn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep.


End file.
